Welcome to Konoha!
by assasin's child
Summary: When 2 pairs of Siblings open an E-mail, something unexpected happens. Co-Writen by Riku Sohma! No flames!


_Welcome to Konoha!_

"HAPPY NEW YEAR BIZNITCHES!!!!!!!!!!" Willow screamed flying-tackle-glomping her two best friends who were over for a sleepover.

"Jebus Willy, do you have to scream so loud at 12 Am?!" Riku growled, coving her ears and also trying to wiggle her self out. She looked to her sister who was blue in the face from no air.

Riku, is a Lolita type girl. She likes to keep her hair up in a bun, but it currently down because they would be going to be going to bed soon. Her sister Amaya always wore her hair down. They where complete opposites even though they are identical twins.

Their style in clothing was opposites too. Riku liked Lolita Goth type clothing while Amaya liked bright colors and doesn't like that much black in her clothing.

Amaya looked to her friend, amusement in her eyes. "You don't want to wake the baby Willow…"

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" the cries of a 2-year-old baby pierced the room.

"You just had to say something didn't you Amaya?" Willow asked shaking her head at her friend. Willow was a hyper punk. Right now, she wore a dark red tank top from Abercrombie & Fitch (blame her mother) and black boxers with white snowflakes on them.

"… I'll go get him", Riku muttered going up the stairs and re appearing a minute later. The baby, Kyo, has black hair that cascaded onto Riku's shoulder. When he is awake he had gray eyes. Many people think he looks like a mini Sasuke. But they knew it was impossible.

"He's my baby brother!!" Willow whined stretching her arms out towards Kyo.

"No! Im the reasonable one!" Riku screamed starting to run around with Willow right at her heels.

"YOU BITCH!!!!" Willow screamed taking her slipper and throwing it at Riku's head which hit…hard.

"Wahhh!" Now it was Riku who was crying and holding out Kyo…. Amaya just stared and went to check her friends e-mail.

"HA!! VICTORY!!" Willow yelled taking Kyo out of Riku's arms and giving the peace sign.

"Its from Aki…" Amaya said looking at the scene in front of her.

"AKI-KUN!!" Willow squealed jumping over to her computer and opening the e-mail.

"What does it say?" Riku inquired.

" 'welcome to Konoha?'" Amaya repeated confused.

"WE'RE NOT IN KONOHA!!!!" Willow yelled.

"bad!!" Kyo yelled hitting the computer.

"Stop hittin' the computer", Riku said, trying to stop her friends brother. Suddenly a bright light came from the computer.

'You shouldn't of said that girls…'

-----

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!!!!!!!" Willow screamed looking around the field she Amaya and Riku suddenly appeared in.

"My guess, because we all truly know we are cursed, Konoha…" riku muttered as Amaya latched onto her sister.

"bad!!" kyo yelled smiling. Suddenly they heard an explosion and the four of them turned around to see an explosion about a mile away.

"My guess is that if we head over there we'll find some answers!" Willow stated narrowing her eyes.

"Shouldn't we stay away from things that blow up?" Amaya asked as Riku and Willow started running in the direction of the explosion, Kyo squealing in delight.

"Wohoo! If I remember correctly, it could be just like Shippuden episode 1~" Riku cheered, following Willow.

"Wait up, little sis!" Amaya called after her sister and friend.

~5 mintues later~

When they arrived, Naruto and Sasuke where staring at each other… er… glaring at each other with sooooo much love. Everyone except Riku hid behind a boulder. Riku, on the other hand, stared at them with stares in her eyes.

"OMFG! SasuNaru!" Everyone looked at her and had one thought in their head.

_Who is this girl?!_

"ok I may also be a SasuNaru fangirl but at least I'm smart enough to hide behind something! And that's saying something too!!" Willow yelled handing Kyo to Amaya and going to stand next to Riku with her slipper in her hand.

"Yeah, but what about that time you wrote about Sasori throwing me half way across the damn café and he broke my arm. And Deidara-sama did nothing to stop it?!"

"What does that have to do with anything. And they are apart of the Akatsuki! Their evil damn it!" Willow replied angerly.

"So, it was a damn fanfic. We could make them do anything we wanted and you had to have him do _nothing_?!" Riku growled.

"WE WERE MAKING SASORI AND DEIDARA A COUPLE REMEMBER!?!?! OF COURSE SASORI WOULD BE JEALOUS!!!!!!" Willow yelled.

"Then you also let Hidan strangle you. Damn it. And Itachi did nothing. Still being the un-emotional freak he is. He had no emotion when Kate went up to him, glomped him, then called him 'Fire Master' Even though we know damn well that Sasuke is the better Uchiha." Riku was furious. (A/N: We actually did write about this stuff in a story… -sigh-)

"UM HELLO!?! PEOPLE STOPPED LIKING SASUKE EVER SINCE HE BETRAYED KONOHA FOR A STUPID DREAM!! IT'S NOT FUCKING ITACHI'S FAULT THAT HE HAD TO KILL THE CLAN!! THE HO-SHIT!!" Willow yelled realizing she nearly made a huge mistake.

"Please continue what you where going to say" Sasuke said, a kunai to Willows neck.

"God fucking damn it Willy! You almost told them the future. Dumb ass. Yeah, while you at it, tell them that Sasuke kills Orochimaru. Oops…." Riku said covering her mouth. "Im so dumb. But… I will have to meet Jiriya before dies… Oops again…" Riku Muttered.

"DAMNIT RIKU WHY DON'T YOU TELL THEM EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS!?!?!?!" Willow yelled trying to hit riku but sasuke held her back.

"…. Oops…"

END CH1

Child: YOSH PEOPLE!!! IMA WILLOW INTHIS STORY!!

Riku Sohma: Im the co-writer in this story. I have an account on FF with the same name so look up my stories, ne?

Child: important announce!: I have decided to make my account a RP account!! Any of my friends who I wrote a RP with me I will post n here!! that's all for now!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! If I did it would be totally different! I do own all the Ocs though!!

Riku: And there would be SasuNaru… -Grins like the crazy Yaoi fangirl she is- And, no, I own Riku!

Child: datte bayo!!


End file.
